Te Amo
by Valentina Briefs
Summary: Bien, Vegeta piensa algo que no debe lógicamente pero porque? ella le es infiel? lee y averigua one shot VxB *-*


Una tarde como cualuier otra en C.C. Goku fue de visita y Bulma lo recibio

Hola Goku- dijo alegremente Bulma mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla y lo abrazo, se quedaron hablando, asi, abrazados.  
Alguien veia la escena muy molesto y lleno de celos [[Ya sabrán quien es no?]]

-Maldita, primero me dice que me ama y va y se abraza con ese insecto? Grr es insoportable- Pensó nuestro príncipe MUY molesto

-Interrumpo algo?-Dijo Vegeta apareciendo por detrás-Eh Hola Vegeta como estas?- Dijo Goku alegre y muy inocente, claro el no se imaginaba que el príncipe pensara que el y Bulma tengan algo- Que te importa-Dijo frio y seriamente- Mujer, cuando dejes de coquetear podrías hacerme unos nuevos uniformes?-Dijo el muy celoso- Ehh Vegeta no estoy coqueteado lo que pa..-No Quiero Explicaciones mujer solo has lo que te digo-La interrumpió y se marcho.

-Que mosca le pico a Vegeta?-Pregunto Goku- Yo se perfectamente que mosca le pico-Dijo Bulma muy sonriente- Goku tengo que hacer los uniformes de Vegeta- Dijo Bulma muy dulcemente-Quieres que te ayude- Le sugiere Goku a Bulma- Claro, Vamos.  
Goku y Bulma se marcharon al laboratorio al llegar se instalaron y comenzaron con los uniformes para Vegeta, cuando iban por la mitad Bulma le dijo a Goku:

-Quieres comer algo Goku?-Pregunto casi sabiendo la respuesta-Claro Bulma, me muero de hambre-Dijo Goku con un pucherito sobándose la barriga.  
Cuando Bulma llego a la cocina se encontró con nada mas y nada menos que con su adoradisimo y celoso príncipe

-Ehh Hola Vegeta- Dijo sonriente Bulma, claro no tubo respuesta.

-Ya casi acabamos con tus uniformes-Dijo Bulma casi sin pensarlo y se arrepintió de no haberlo pensado antes

-Acabamos?-Dijo Vegeta con un tic nervioso y muy molesto-Ehh si Goku me sugirió ayuda y pues acepte- Dijo Bulma con una carita de niña pequeña y muy sonrojada

-Me quieres decir que llevas aproximadamente 5 horas con Kakaroto ahi adentro?-El ya estaba a punto de estallar no tanto por sus celos que ya eran muchos también porque Goku le quitaba todo y el no permitiría que le quitaran a SU Bulma.

-No seas exagerado Vegeta solo hemos estado ahi a dentro 4 horas y media-Ella quería evitar que el se enfureciera ya que al fin estaban bien del todo

-Bulma dime la verdad- Dijo Vegeta con emm ¿tristeza?-Ya no me amas?, amas a Kakaroto y por eso me evitas y estas tanto tiempo con el?-

a Bulma casi se le sale el corazón...

[[QUIERO ACLARAR QUE A MI NO ME GUSTA EL VEGETA GUACHE CON BULMA INTENTO QUE CUANDO ESTAN SOLOS ELLOS 2 EL SEA HONESTO Y TIERNO]].

Bulma Estaba en la puerta y el como a unos 3 metros lejos de ella (La cocina es enorme ustedes saben), ella solo se acerco a el si hacer gestos ni decir nada fue directo donde Vegeta y lo beso haciendole entender que LO AMA.

-Entoncees-Dijo el muy tiernamente-Entonces te golpeare cuando vuelvas a decir estupideces tan grandes, ademas Goku esta casado y tiene un hijo y yo te amo a ti.

-Oww que amor, emm yo me voy porque tengo hambre-Dice Goku apareciendo por detras-Adios Vegeta, Cuidate mucho Bulma-Se Despide Goku

-Te acompaño a la puerta Goku-Dice Bulma saliendo tras el- Goku no se te olvide lo que te dije, piensalo porfavor, te necesito-Le Susurra Bulma a Goku en la puerta-Bulma te dije que si, no te angusties-Dijo el muy calmado-Pero y tu famiia? Y VEGETA QUE VAMOS A HACER CON EL?

-Bulma-Dice Vegeta triste pero mostrandose molesto-Ehh Goku chao y luego hablamos de eso ok?-

-Claro Bulma adios-Dice abrazandola muy fuerte- YA LARGATE KAKAROTO-Grito Vegeta muy molesto- Ehh Si Ya Me voy, adios-Salio de C.C.

-Eres una idiota- dijo el muy recentido porque, bueno ella le acabo de decir no que tenia nada con kakaroto y ella al instante le dice que lo necesita?

-ESPERA VEGETA NO ES LO QUE CREES

-Ah No? Entonces que es? ah? DIMELO DE UNA MALDITA VEZ

-Bueno lo que pasa es que necesitaba que Goku me acompañara a un viaje de negocios-Dijo muy ruborizada-Como? y porque no me dijiste a mi?

-Porque no hubieras ido y pense en Yamcha pero supuse que te moririas de celos asi que el unico que se me ocurrio fue Goku porque pense que no te molestarias y mucho menos pensarias que teniamos algo y por lo visto me equiboque

-Lo siento-dijo susurrando muy suave y con la cabeza agachada-Pense que Kakaroto me iba a quitar a lo que mas amo-

-Vegeta ese es el problema, piensas demasiado yo solo quiero no incomodarte ya sabes que te amo-

-Llama a Kakaroto y dile que vas a ir conmigo-

-Te amo-Le Dijo mientras veia como se iba

-Yo mas- Dijo desde la escalera

A la noche Bulma Llego a su habitacion y logicamente se encontro con vegeta

-Hola, que tal-Le saludo muy alegremente Bulma  
Vegeta no le dijo nada solo se la quedo mirando, realmente la amaba, Bulma no pudo evitar sonrojarse

-Que pasa? te averguenzas de mi?-Le dice muy divertidamente

-NO, SOLO NO ME GUSTA QUE ME MIRES... Asi-

-Asi como? con emm amor?-

-Jajaja porfavor Vegeta tu no me miras con amor me miras con ehh, me voy a bañar-Dijo llendose al baño, Vegeta se puso delante de ella y la beso apasionadmente

-Te veo como veo a la mujer que amo-

Fin*-*

Espero que les halla gustado no me gustan mucho las historias de capitulo a capitulo a si que preferi un one shot pero pues nose espero que les guste  
Gracias por leer...


End file.
